ibtfandomcom-20200213-history
Samuel Ross
'General Info:' Name: Samuel Ross Gender: Male Age: 26 Race: Breton Birthsign: '''The Warrior '''Class: Mercenary/Ex-Knight, Fighter’s Guild Member, roaming the lands for contracts and work, he was once a Knight of Wayrest. Queen Elysana’s paranoia ended that glorious job, however, and he now is mostly a rogue knight, if you will. A mercenary with a past, as always. He still receives Fighter’s Guild contracts on occasion. Skills: Blade, Heavy Armor, Armorer, Restoration, Conjuration, Destruction, Block. 'Physical Description:' Appearance: Samuel is a fit man, looking more like a Redguard in his musculature than a Breton. However, his skin tone is undoubtedly Bretonic, and like the Bretons he is lean even with his musculature. His face is strong, chiseled, and confident. There is a soft youth about his face though, an almost gentlemanly gentleness to his features. Generally, he gives the impression of a free-spirited, confident youth. Height: 6 feet Weight: 150lbs Hair: Dark Brown, worn in a ponytail starting at the base of his skull and coming to his shoulder blades. Eyes: Violet, though some have seen a silver gleam in them. 'Mentality': Sam is a rather outgoing man, looking for humor in everything. He enjoys meeting new people. He is kind, considerate, and willing to aid those in need. A determination of steel, Sam does not back out of a fight unless he sees no use in fighting. Loyal to those who earn the title of friend in his mind. A sharp intellect and quick wit have saved his hide many times in his work. He is not a fan of Daedric items, unnerved at the thought of carrying a soul in a weapon at his side, and a Daedric soul at that. While still remaining high-spirited and jovial, he has sharpened up. He realizes the situation he is in, the gravity of it, and holds a sense of betrayal towards Wayrest. He’s given up on his goal of becoming a knight now, and really just wants to adventure and stay alive. But he refuses to go into hiding. He has grown shrewder as a result of several months of being hunted by assassins, and becoming as much a manipulator and mind-gamer as his hunters. 'Items:' Weapons: A sliver longsword, and a silver dagger, both engraved with his name and ‘Fort Cedrian Competition Winner’, hang at his belt. Slung across his back is a longsword with a fine crystal blade, slender and decorated with a burnished steel cross guard and ebony pommel. He doesn’t use it often. Armor: He has an ebony left pauldron and ebony left gauntlet. The rest of his armor is steel, brand new and forged by the best smith the remainder of his Knightship could afford. He does not wear a helm or use a shield unless he has little choice. Clothes: Simple cotton shirt and pants beneath his armor, and doeskin shoes. Pack: Single repair hammer, and tongs. Map of Tamriel and some gold. Enough food for a few days travel. A small amulet his mother gave him with a Ruby inset on it. In a large pouch on his hip sits a skull, old and worn without a jawbone. This Skull is Furninan. He also keeps a small white-gold ring, inlaid with diamonds, on the leather-clad finger of his steel gauntlet. It is Cloud Sky, which has a constant Detect Life enchantment that shows life in light and dark clouds depending on their intentions towards Sam. Spells: Sam specializes in touch spells, as they are easiest for him to cast in his armor and use in battle. These have gotten stronger since his knighthood. However, target spells are not out of his league, but those are weaker. He mostly uses elemental destruction spells, rather than magical damage spells. His Restoration is improving, able to cure himself of most poisons and injuries now. He can only conjure spirits, not Daedra. He has sought to learn Absorbing spells, and has managed to master decent Absorb Health and Absorb Magicka spells. History: Samuel Ross is the son of William and Kira Soulmage Ross. He was born in the Imperial City, and lived a good childhood. At age ten, his father trained him in the use of blades, while he learned restorative magic from his mother, and basic magic in other schools. His Breton blood meant he was natural at magic, yet, it still was hard for him, and though he was skilled in Destruction, he knew only basic Restoration spells, and could only summon Ghosts and Wraiths. His father’s Redguard blood, however, shone well as Samuel trained, becoming an adept swordsman. His greatest drive in life was to be as good as or better than his father as a warrior, and make his father proud. His greatest goal was to be knighted, and ride his steed in full ebony raiment. Although a member of the Fighter’s guild, he doesn’t remain in one guildhall, but travels Cyrodiil in search of work at each guildhall while doing other odd mercenary jobs. Recently, he was knighted by the Queen Elysana of Wayrest, and his symbol was an ebony arm. However, with the death of Woodborne, he was demoted, sent away. Rumors had begun to fly about, that Samuel Ross was a Knight of The Ebonarm, the Warrior God Reymon Ebonarm. Uncertain of the true loyalties of the man who had mysteriously helped her and her escort escape from a besieged fort, she had him dismissed. Samuel thought that was the end. But those she feels threaten her, no matter how slight, Elysana does not let live. She dismissed him, yes, but only so she could have him assassinated without blame. However, she had not anticipated the adaptability and ingenuity of the boy, underestimating him and allowing him to keep his gifts of Knighthood as a ‘sign of good will’. He sent back the ceremonial tunic and wristband with the bodies of the first two assassins she sent after him. Since his knighthood, a sort of fame has spread around him. Many in the Iliac Bay now consider him a proper Knight of the Ebonarm, and seek him out to pray to Ebonarm and ask for Ebonarm’s blessings. Only after some research did Samuel understand them, and why they sought out Ebonarm, the God of War. For he was the God of Warriors, not war, the patron god of soldiers and fighters, protecting those who fight justly or are forced by their lords. Samuel has tried to find out more about Ebonarm, but there are few devotees to be had, considering the fame it seems to bring him. However, when the world is on the brink of war, he can understand their desire for Ebonarm’s intervention, and tries his best now to be a true Knight of the Ebonarm. He has also been rumored to be the descendent of Reymon Ebonarm, come to end the strife in the Iliac, or the God himself in a new form, to those who truly know nothing of the Ebonarm. He is said to be immortal, cannot be slain in the field of battle, knowing of the true intentions of warriors he meets. Few of the rumors are actually true, and the further from High Rock he goes, the less he is known. Companions: Furninan: An old Dunmeri skull missing a jawbone. Furninan was, in life, the stablehand at Cheydinhal, and a necromancer. Upon his death his soul was forced to inhabit his own skull, where he is trapped by glyphs and runes of ancient power. He is aware, able to sense his surroundings. He can also sense magic and souls. He can look into one’s soul; see whose souls have influenced them and what they are like within their heart. The closer he is, the more he can read about the soul. His voice is high-pitched and whiny, and the glyphs glow orange in tandem with his speech. He has been with Samuel since the man was born, often used as a ball while the boy played with his father. Having grown close to Samuel’s mother (still a skull then too) he is essentially a member of the family. '''Cleopatra: '''An Al'kirian bay mare he bought in Gilane Category:Characters Category:The Knight, the Sword, and the Sentinel